Casinos operate wager-based gaming machines which may be linked or unlinked. In either case, casinos are constantly seeking new ways to entice players to play their machines. For example, a casino may implement a progressive jackpot relative to one or more gaming machines, thus offering players a chance for a much larger payout than is offered by the base paytable of winning outcomes at the machine. In the case of linked gaming machines, the machines may be linked to a casino player tracking system. The casino may track the play of game players and offer players incentives to play games or reward those players who play at designated levels.
A casino floor also generally includes one or more financial access devices or systems. For example, a casino floor may include multiple ATMs or similar devices via which players may access cash for establishing credit balances at the gaming machines. In some cases, an entire system of linked ATMs or kiosk devices may be operated by a third party for the purpose of providing cash or credit to players, such as via their bank cards. However, these systems are expensive to operate and often operate independently of the casino systems and gaming machines.
A method and system for integrating casino floor cash/credit access systems with casino systems and gaming machines, as well as to provide incentives for use of the systems and gaming machines, is desired.